24 de junio
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cada cumpleaños, Barty Crouch esperaba contar con la compañía de su padre, aunque sus deseos nunca se hicieron realidad. Regalo de AI para Orgullo Verde y Plata.


**24 DE JUNIO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**Para Orgullo Verde y Plata**

* * *

**I**

_**24 de junio de 1962.**_

Charis Crouch sostuvo la mano de su nuera mientras duró la contracción. Intercambió una mirada con el medimago y asintió severamente cuando le indicó que todo marchaba bien.

—Ya falta poco, Evelyn —Dijo con firmeza, limpiando nuevamente el sudor de la parturienta.

—¿Barty ha llegado ya?

—No lo sé, querida.

—¿Puedes comprobarlo, por favor?

Charis quiso decirle que dejara de preocuparse por el ingrato de su esposo y centrara todos sus esfuerzos en dar a luz, pero la mirada de Evelyn la hizo estremecer. Barty era su hijo y lo quería, pero en ese momento deseaba darle una buena azotaina. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Sabía perfectamente que su primogénito estaba a punto de nacer y andaba perdido quién sabía dónde.

—Voy ahora mismo. No te preocupes por nada.

Se alejó de la cama con paso decidido y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. En el pasillo sólo estaba su esposo Caspar, fumándose un puro. Charis frunció el ceño al verlo puesto que ambos sabían que fumar afectaba muy negativamente a su salud, pero se mordió la lengua porque no era momento para sermones.

—¿Dónde está Barty?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Lo mandé llamar hace un rato, pero aún no ha llegado.

Charis suspiró y salió al pasillo, alejándose del dormitorio de Evelyn.

—Ve a buscarlo ahora mismo, por los calzones de Merlín. Y no vuelvas solo, te lo advierto.

Dicho aquello, le sacó el puro de la boca, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisoteó con sus elegantes zapatos de piel de dragón. A continuación se dio media vuelta, con su moño oscuro tan tieso como siempre, y regresó al lado de su nuera. Alguien tenía que preocuparse por la pobre chica y tomar las riendas de la situación. Estaba rodeada de inútiles y no iba a consentir que esos cretinos le echaran a perder el día a la pobre Evelyn.

—Barty aún no ha llegado, querida. Caspar vendrá con él enseguida.

La joven se dispuso a decir algo, pero una nueva contracción la hizo enmudecer. El medimago señaló que ya había llegado el momento y, aunque Evelyn se negó a seguir sus instrucciones en un principio, en menos de diez minutos ya tenía a su hijo en brazos. Y su esposo no había venido.

—¡Oh, querida! —Charis fue la encargada de envolver al bebé en una manta y lo colocó en brazos de su madre—. Es un niño guapísimo. Se parece a su padre.

Efectivamente, el niño había heredado las facciones paternas. Era un recién nacido largo y rechoncho, de pies y manos grandes y cabeza pelona. Lloraba a todo pulmón mientras pataleaba y agitaba los bracitos y tenía los ojos oscuros. Evelyn lo encontró absolutamente perfecto y lo arrulló tiernamente para calmar su llanto.

—Calma, mi pequeño Barty. Calma.

Charis sonrió al contemplar la estampa familiar. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Evelyn llamara al recién nacido por ese nombre porque su hijo había dejado claro que el heredero de los Crouch también se llamaría Bartemius. Pensó por un instante que su Barty no merecía semejante honor, pero pronto apartó esas ideas de su mente y se limitó a disfrutar del momento. Hasta que su nuera habló.

—¿No ha llegado aún?

Había cosas que ni la maternidad podría cambiar.

* * *

**II**

_**24 de junio de 1967.**_

Padre estaba enfermo. El día anterior se había levantado con la cara hinchada y roja y los sanadores de San Mungo le habían dicho que había cogido una infección mágica y que debía guardar reposo durante por lo menos una semana hasta que las pociones destruyeran al ente extraño que se había instalado en su organismo.

Barty había escuchado a padre y a madre discutir esa mañana. Padre quería ir a trabajar pese a que se encontraba fatal y madre no pensaba dejarlo ir. Barty se había escondido detrás de una puerta para oírlo todo bien, contento porque padre fuera a estar en casa por su cumpleaños por primera vez desde que había nacido. Por un momento temió que madre no fuera a ser capaz de retenerlo, pero tuvo la genial idea de enviar a Winky en busca de la abuela Charis.

¡Ay, la abuela Charis! Menuda era. Madre decía que tenía tanto genio porque antes de ser una Crouch fue una Black y los Black siempre han tenido mucho carácter. La cuestión era que a la abuela no le había temblado la mano a la hora de agarrar a padre por una oreja y meterlo en la cama. Literalmente. Barty se había reído entonces, siendo descubierto y sermoneado tal y como ameritaba su travesura.

—¡Jovencito! ¿Es que no te han enseñado que no está bien espiar detrás de las puertas?

—Lo siento.

—¡Qué vas a sentir! —La abuela se había reído antes de darle un abrazo y felicitarle el cumpleaños—. Ve por ahí a jugar un rato, anda. No querrás que padre te contagie su enfermedad y quedarte sin fiesta. ¿Cierto?

Barty había negado con la cabeza y obedeció la orden de ir a jugar. Padre a veces decía que era mejor que dedicara su tiempo a estudiar, pero era su cumpleaños, una ocasión especial. Doblemente especial porque padre estaba junto a él.

Las horas se le pasaron volando y antes de que se diera cuenta madre fue a buscarlo para adecentarlo. Habían invitado a algunos brujillos a la fiesta, entre ellos a sus primos, y tenía por delante unas cuantas horas de diversión absoluta. Madre y la abuela se encargaron personalmente de decorar el jardín y, cuando Barty llegó allí y vio a padre sentado frente a la mesa de la comida, creyó que la felicidad se le saldría por las orejas. No se quedó demasiado y estuvo enfurruñado todo el rato, pero a Barty no le importó porque al final podía presumir de padre. Y ya iba siendo hora.

* * *

**III**

_**24 de junio de 1969.**_

Madre decía que cumplir siete años era un acontecimiento muy importante en la vida de un brujillo. A partir de ese día, dejaría de ser considerado por todos un pequeño niño y empezaría a ser un niño grande capaz de asumir responsabilidades y asistir a eventos sociales. Barty, que era un chico muy bien educado y sabía perfectamente qué puesto ocuparía en el mundo mágico en el futuro, estaba ansioso por demostrar a todos que era digno de su nombre.

La fiesta de cumpleaños sería la primera ocasión para probarse a sí mismo. Barty llevaba días aprendiendo a moverse con la túnica de gala que padre que comprara en el Callejón Diagon a principios de mes y se sabía al dedillo las frases que todo buen anfitrión debería pronunciar. Había pasado muchas horas ensayando frente al espejo y madre ya le había felicitado por su buen hacer. También le había dicho que esperaba que se divirtiera en la fiesta y que dejara el protocolo para ella y padre, pero no estaba seguro de si era conveniente o no hacerle caso. Después de todo, padre tenía otra opinión al respecto y lo único que deseaba Barty era conseguir que padre se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Todos en el mundo mágico sabían que Bartemius Crouch era un hombre muy importante. Tenía un alto cargo en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia y sus decisiones influían en la vida de todos. Cuando lo miraba, Barty lo veía tremendamente alto y elegante, luciendo un porte que era la envidia de todos los sangrepuras de Inglaterra y haciendo gala de unos modales que ya los querría para sí cualquier brujo o bruja del mundo. Barty soñaba con ser como él algún día, pero hasta entonces se conformaba con su aprobación.

No siempre era fácil contar con su atención porque padre era un hombre muy ocupado que tenía muchas responsabilidades. Barty tenía un profesor particular muy exigente y se esforzaba como nadie por aprender. Estudiaba incluso cuando madre le decía que podía jugar y, cada vez que el profesor le mandaba deberes obtenía las mejores calificaciones. Madre decía que era un niño muy inteligente y aplicado, pero padre parecía querer más. Desgraciadamente, Barty no sabía qué era exactamente.

Madre aseguraba que padre estaba orgulloso de él, pero que su trabajo le quitaba demasiado tiempo y que cuando llegaba a casa estaba demasiado cansado como para felicitarle por sus grandes logros. La abuela Charis opinaba más o menos lo mismo y, aunque también le daba la enhorabuena cuando hacía un buen trabajo, siempre le instaba a seguir esforzándose porque, según ella, lo peor que podía hacer un brujo inteligente era bajar la guardia y convertirse en un vago. En cuanto al abuelo, el pobre no decía demasiado porque solía estar demasiado ocupado buscando escondrijos donde poder fumar.

Barty esperaba de todo corazón que aquel día supusiera un punto de inflexión. Le gustaba que padre fuera un brujo importante y que los demás brujos le admiraran por ello, pero a veces también quería tenerlo en casa. Había visto muchas veces a sus primos jugando con sus padres y sentía un poco de envidia. Él nunca había mantenido ese tipo de relación con padre; lo máximo que hacían juntos era charlar, y eso si tenía suerte.

Se echó un último vistazo al espejo. La túnica lucía impoluta y el pelo estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Había heredado el color rubio del cabello de su madre pero, mientras que ella lo tenía ondulado y manejable, el suyo era lacio y tendía a ponerse de punta, lo cual era un auténtico fastidio porque resultaba muy difícil de peinar. Y un brujo mal peinado no podía ser un caballero, todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Barty, cielo —Madre acababa de llegar, ataviada con una preciosa túnica de gala de color azul. Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts perteneció a Ravenclaw y vestir de ese color en las ocasiones especiales era su forma de homenajear a su vieja casa—. Los invitados ya han llegado y la fiesta no podrá empezar hasta que no vengas.

—¿Padre está? —Inquirió, nervioso porque su entrada al salón sería un momento crucial y quería que su progenitor viera lo bien que lo hacía. No obstante, supo que habría malas noticias antes de que madre hablara.

—Aún no ha llegado. Tenía unos asuntos muy importantes que solucionar en el Ministerio, pero me ha dicho que se aparecerá en casa lo antes posible.

Barty sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. No sabía por qué se extrañaba, si padre tan solo había asistido a su quinto cumpleaños, seguramente porque estaba enfermo y en San Mungo le obligaron a guardar cama. Se dijo que la ausencia de padre no significaba gran cosa, que lo importante era desempeñar un buen papel durante la fiesta, pero su ánimo se vino abajo y quiso enterrarse debajo de un montón de mantas hasta sentirse mejor.

Madre debió notar su tristeza puesto que fue junto a él, le puso las manos en los hombros y le miró como sólo ella sabía mirarle, con un amor infinito e incondicional que no dejaba de emocionar a Barty aunque siempre hubiera estado allí.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que te hace mucha ilusión que padre te vea. Vendría si pudiera, pero le es imposible.

Barty era un niño mayor y un pensamiento invadió por primera vez su mente. Antes era un niño pequeño y se conformaba con la presencia de madre, los abuelos y los tíos, pero ese día era distinto porque no sólo estaba triste, también estaba furioso. Padre siempre anteponía el trabajo a cualquier otra cosa y no le pareció justo. Por más importante que fuera lo que estaba haciendo, su cumpleaños número siete lo era aún más.

Apretó los dientes y vio la preocupación en ojos de madre. No quería que ella también estuviera triste, así que sonrió y decidió que iría al cumpleaños sólo por ella, porque había trabajado mucho y le había ayudado un montón a ensayar y se merecía que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**IV**

_**24 de junio de 1973**_

A Barty le gustaba el día de su cumpleaños porque madre siempre organizaba una gran fiesta en su honor, pero ese año era aún más especial. Cumplía once años y estaba convencido de que recibiría la lechuza de Hogwarts. Podría tener sus dudas si no hubiera hecho magia involuntaria en numerosas ocasiones, la primera vez cuando tenía tres años y levitó hasta sus manos un plato repleto de pastelillos de nata, pero no las tenía y estaba ilusionado.

Padre decía que no era para tanto, que no debería darle tanta importancia a ese momento porque era evidente que se produciría más tarde o más temprano, pero padre no siempre tenía la razón. De hecho, Barty consideraba que metía la pata muchas más veces de las que le gustaría.

Madre le había despertado temprano y Barty se encontró con su desayuno favorito recién preparado en el comedor. Degustó toda la comida con calma mientras charlaba con madre. Había conocido a algunas mujeres mucho más locuaces y fuertes que ella, como por ejemplo la abuela Charis, pero de todas formas disfrutaba de su compañía. Madre era todo lo que padre no podía ser por culpa del trabajo y se lo agradecía muchísimo. Ella siempre le demostraba afecto. Él no lo había hecho jamás.

—He encargado a Winky que prepare una tarta de limón para ti solo. Sé que es tu favorita y la guardaremos para que te la comas cuando quieras.

—Gracias, madre.

—También me he ocupado de que todo esté listo para la fiesta de esta noche. Será la última antes de que vayas a Hogwarts.

—Mi cumpleaños es en junio, madre, siempre lo celebraré aquí.

Evelyn le sonrió como si lo creyera incapaz de entender algo de suma importancia y le retiró un mechón de pelo que se le había escurrido por la frente. Barty solía disfrutar de esas caricias, pero de un tiempo a esta parte prefería mantener las distancias. Estaba a punto de ir a Hogwarts, lo que significaba que empezaba a convertirse en un hombre y esperaba que madre empezara a tratarlo como a tal.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. De todas formas, he preparado algo un poco más especial. Estoy convencida de que tus amigos y tú os divertiréis muchísimo. La abuela Charis me ha ayudado.

Barty asintió y supuso que la fiesta estaría realmente bien. No quería mostrarse muy emocionado porque a su edad esas cosas ya no deberían importarle tanto, pero la verdad era que le hacía mucha ilusión descubrir qué le habían preparado entre madre y la abuela. Incluso estuvo a punto de preguntar por padre. ¡Ni que tuviera cinco años! Sabía perfectamente que estaría muy ocupado, especialmente ahora que esos brujos misteriosos hacían de las suyas un día sí y otro también.

Un año más se repitió que no debería importarle, que padre era como era y que nunca iba a cambiar, pero estaba enfadado con él. No sólo porque fuera a ausentarse nuevamente durante su fiesta, sino porque no estaba a su lado nunca. Apenas lo veía unos minutos cuando llegaba de trabajar, antes de ponerse a dar órdenes y protestar por todo. Últimamente no hacía más que reñirle y Barty consideraba que no tenía ningún derecho. No estaba en casa, no sabía lo que hacía o lo que dejaba de hacer, así que si alguien tenía que regañarle era madre.

—¿Quieres más zumo, hijo?

El niño no pudo responder porque una lechuza acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Sin duda, Winky le había abierto la ventana de la cocina y el animal se paró frente a él, logrando que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Barty no se acordó de que estaba enfadado con padre porque allí estaba su carta de admisión en Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia del mundo.

—¡Ay, mi vida! —Madre se puso en pie y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro— ¡Aquí está tu carta!

Barty sonrió ampliamente y agarró la misiva. Por inercia le entregó a la lechuza una chuchería y acto seguido rompió el lacrado y abrió el pergamino.

Su carta de Hogwarts… Se imaginaba perfectamente paseando por los terrenos que su madre le había descrito tantas veces, corriendo por los largos pasillos para no llegar tarde a la próxima clase y aprendiendo magia. Sobre todo eso.

—¿Sabes cuál será tu regalo de cumpleaños? —Dijo madre cuando terminó de leer—. La mejor varita que el señor Ollivander tenga en su tienda.

Barty asintió y se terminó el desayuno rápidamente porque sabía que madre no se haría de rogar. Ni siquiera pensó en padre justo antes de partir rumbo al Callejón Diagon. Ignoraba si le hubiera gustado acompañarle en un momento tan señalado y por una vez no le importó.

* * *

**V**

_**24 de julio de 1977**_

Madre fue la primera en felicitarle un año más, pero Barty apenas le prestó atención. Ella fingió que su comportamiento díscolo no le afectaba en absoluto y la escuchó decir que era normal que los adolescentes fueran así. Agradecía que madre se acordara siempre de su día y que lo tratara de forma especial, pero ya era mayorcito para mimos. Además, estaba ansioso por recibir la visita de uno de los invitados a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Regulus Black había prometido acudir a su casa antes que los demás. No era exactamente su amigo puesto que el chico sabía perfectamente cómo mantener las distancias con todo el mundo, pero se llevaban bien y compartían bastantes intereses. Además, padre consideraba que su compañía podría beneficiarle porque los Black eran una de las familias mágicas más importantes de Reino Unido. ¡Pobre idiota! ¡Y pensar que durante años lo había tenido por un hombre muy inteligente!

Barty sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba en su dormitorio, acicalándose y pensando en lo irónico de toda aquella situación. Bartemius Crouch luchaba con uñas y dientes contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos y era incapaz de darse cuenta de que Regulus simpatizaba con ellos. En Hogwarts había encontrado compañeros con ideas muy interesantes y, aunque en principio tuvo sus dudas, pronto comprendió que todos ellos tenían razón. Se había pasado toda la vida creyendo que su padre era un Dios y había terminado por descubrir que no era más que un imbécil que, para colmo de males, estaba del lado equivocado.

Barty observó su reflejo en el espejo y pensó en los viejos tiempos, cuando era un niño idiota que admiraba a su padre y aspiraba a ser como él. Recordó lo mucho que había sufrido por culpa de su ausencia prolongada y lo mal que se sentía cada vez que intentaba mostrarle sus progresos y él le rechazaba en pos de un trabajo que absorbía absolutamente toda su vida. Desde pequeño supo que padre luchaba contra los malos, aunque nunca se tomó la molestia de explicarle quiénes eran exactamente.

En casa había cosas sobre las que nunca se hablaba y los mortífagos eran una de ellas. Madre a veces fruncía el ceño cuando se tenía noticia de alguna muerte, y la abuela Charis solía decir que su parte de razón tenían aunque estuvieran equivocados respecto al camino a seguir para lograr sus objetivos. Barty había prestado atención, escuchado cosas aquí y allá y en Hogwarts sacó sus propias conclusiones después de conocer un montón de información que hasta entonces se le mantuvo oculta. Siempre habían dicho que era un niño inteligente y en la escuela lo estaba demostrando, aunque se hubiera posicionado del otro lado. Del lado de los malos.

Barty agitó la cabeza. Padre ya había dicho que no podría acudir a su fiesta porque estaba muy liado en la oficina. ¡Pues vaya novedad! Madre puso cara de disgusto durante la noche anterior, pero el chico la calmó con un beso. Porque una cosa era no querer mimos y otra bien distinta no ser consciente de cuándo era necesario hacer uso de aquella arma. Madre era tan fácil de manipular que hasta le daba un poco de pena.

—Amo Barty —Winky acababa de aparecer a su espalda—. El ama quiere que le diga que Regulus Black ha llegado ya.

Barty asintió, sin mostrar cuánto le alegraba recibir la noticia. Terminó de acicalarse, asegurándose de presentar un aspecto a la altura de las expectativas de su compañero de casa, y bajó a recibirlo.

Regulus estaba en la salita, acompañado por madre y vestido con una elegante túnica oscura. La que llevaba Barty era nueva e impecable y aún así se sintió empequeñecido en su presencia. Los Black eran una de las familias mágicas más importantes y, aunque los Crouch no le iban a la zaga, aunque el mismo Barty estuviera emparentado con ellos de forma directa, sentía que no estaba a la altura de aquel chico.

—Buenas tardes, Regulus —Saludó al visitante con cortesía, repitiendo con cuidado todos y cada uno de los movimientos protocolarios aprendidos desde niño. El joven Black se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia antes de estrecharle una mano y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Felicidades, Barty. Gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias a ti por venir. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

—No te preocupes por eso, hijo —Evelyn Crouch acababa de ponerse en pie—. Le pediré a Winky que os prepare un tentempié.

Dicho eso, la mujer desapareció con absoluta discreción. Barty esperó unos segundos hasta asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para darles privacidad completa, y sólo entonces invitó a Regulus a sentarse de nuevo.

—Le comentaba a tu madre que he notado algunos cambios en la decoración de la casa —Dijo el joven, logrando que el anfitrión se sintiera un tanto turbado puesto que le resultaba extraño que se pusiera a hablar de aquello.

—Así es. El mobiliario estaba un poco anticuado y a mi padre insistió en que era mejor renovarlo.

—Quizá hubiera sido mejor una restauración. Nosotros preferimos mantener los muebles originales de Grimmauld Place. Madre se ocupa personalmente de adecentarlos cada poco tiempo.

Barty no supo qué decir. Tuvo la sensación de que tras las palabras de su compañero había algo más y se sintió incómodo, casi avergonzado. En realidad, apenas le había dado importancia a los cambios obrados por su progenitor en la casa. Los viejos muebles siempre le habían parecido feos e incómodos y las telas que habían usado para tapizar los nuevos le gustaban mucho más.

—Tu madre ha sido muy amable. Se ha mostrado muy interesada en conocer mis calificaciones de Hogwarts.

—Espero que no haya sido impertinente.

—En absoluto, aunque ha hecho un par de comentarios sobre las expectativas que tenía puestas en ti este año.

Barty se dispuso a decir algo, quizá un poco alarmado o molesto, pero justo entonces una taza con té y galletas se materializó frente a ellos. Regulus sonrió y se tomó la libertad de servirse una taza, acompañando el citado té con un chorreón de leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar.

—Las galletas están deliciosas.

—Madre suele hacerlas personalmente. A Winky suelen salirle menos jugosas.

—A veces los elfos no saben ni dónde tienen la cabeza. Por eso se las cortaba mi tía Elladora.

Regulus se rió de la pequeña broma y Barty le imitó más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Había visitado Grimmauld Place en alguna ocasión y le ponía los pelos de punta ver las cabezas decapitadas de todos los elfos que habían servido a los Black desde el siglo diecinueve. Nunca había entendido qué gracia tenía exhibirlas como si fueran trofeos.

—¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la fiesta? —Inquirió Regulus después de darle un sorbo a su taza de té y depositarla con cuidado en su platillo correspondiente.

—Aproximadamente una hora.

—Bien —El joven Black hizo una breve pasa y fijó sus ojos en la ventana un instante—. ¿Sabes que mi prima Bellatrix contraerá matrimonio el mes que viene?

—Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe. Rodolphus Lestrange es un empresario de renombre y tu prima es considerada como una de las brujas más talentosas de su generación.

—Ya —Regulus le miró como si le hiciera gracia que le estuviera haciendo la pelota—. Tus padres asistirán a la celebración. ¿Cierto?

—Han sido invitados, sí. Padre ha mencionado en alguna ocasión que está demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo en esa clase de eventos, pero madre ya le ha advertido que no pueden faltar.

—¿Tú irás?

—Probablemente.

—Quizá podamos charlar un rato durante ese día. Preveo que será un acontecimiento un tanto aburrido.

Barty sonrió y probó su té. Estaba un poco más relajado que al principio y disfrutaba de la charla. Regulus era un joven que sabía muy bien qué decir dependiendo de quién fuera su interlocutor.

—Las bodas siempre lo son.

—Las bodas de las familias sangrepuras, dirás. No niego que contamos con un gran número de virtudes, pero como organizadores de fiestas no destacamos especialmente.

—Ya sabemos que los eventos sociales no sirven para divertirse, sino para lograr alianzas y hacer política.

Regulus le observó con gesto torcido unos instantes. Sus ojos parecieron brillar de emoción un instante y volvió a sonreír.

—Ahí quería yo llegar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo descubrirás el día de la boda.

—No puedes dejarme con esta intriga, Regulus.

—Es cierto. Es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces es posible que durante esa fiesta hagamos un poco de política juntos, Bartemius. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Barty supo que insistir sería inútil, así que se vio obligado a quedarse con la intriga. Por suerte, su compañero no le permitió pensar demasiado en ello.

—Antes decías que a tu padre quizá le surja algo que le impida ir a la boda de mi prima. ¿Vendrá a tu cumpleaños?

—Está muy ocupado, como siempre.

—Debe ser muy estresante tener tanto trabajo.

—¡Qué le jodan! —Espetó con brusquedad, sin importarle un ápice la pérdida total de su decoro—. No le quiero aquí.

Regulus no hizo comentario alguno, pero era evidente que le alegraba escuchar aquello.

* * *

**VI**

_**24 de junio de 1980**_

A Barty no le hubiera importado organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto, invitar a sus amistades y divertirse por una vez, pero Evelyn Crouch se había opuesto. Decía que el mundo mágico vivía sumido en tiempos oscuros y que por respeto a las víctimas de los mortífagos lo mejor que podían hacer era no celebrar nada. El joven se sintió profundamente fastidiado, pero no le llevó la contraria. Estaba dispuesto a resignarse y pasar ese día especial encerrado en casa, comiendo asado con su madre y sus abuelos y observando con mala cara la silla vacía que debería ocupar su progenitor.

¡Por Merlín, cuánto lo odiaba! Cada día que pasaba su rencor hacia él aumentaba más y más. No sólo eran enemigos en la guerra cuyo desenlace decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico, sino que en el ámbito más personal su relación era un auténtico fiasco. Aunque Barty había dejado Hogwarts tiempo atrás, apenas había visto a su padre una docena de veces. Estaba demasiado ocupado dictando leyes opresoras contra los ciudadanos decentes de Inglaterra, dando libertad a los aurores para asesinar a sus camaradas y escupiendo sapos y culebras constantemente.

Las escasas ocasiones durante las que estuvieron juntos durante los últimos meses, su padre no dejó de hablar de la conveniencia de aplastar y destruir al Señor Tenebroso y sus secuaces. Sus palabras destilaban tanto odio, que Barty a punto estuvo de confesar su condición de mortífago. Se sentía profundamente orgulloso de llevar la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un miembro destacado de las tropas de Quien no Debe Ser Nombrado. Creía en él, anhelaba su victoria y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarle a alzarse como el líder que el mundo mágico necesitaba.

Por fortuna, el sentido común primaba en todas esas ocasiones y a veces Barty se regodeaba porque su padre estaba demostrando ser un necio, un idiota y un ciego. Tenía al enemigo durmiendo bajo su propio techo y era incapaz de darse cuenta. Barty solía fantasear con la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso le ordenara deshacerse de él. Se imaginaba entrando a su habitación en plena noche y lanzándole una maldición mortal oculto entre las sombras. Rápido, silencioso y efectivo. Estaba convencido de que llegado el momento podría disfrutarlo enormemente. Lo único que le incomodaba era pensar en madre. A ella no deseaba quitarle la vida y no deseaba que sufriera puesto que, por algún motivo, amaba a su esposo.

Barty pensaba en todo ello en su habitación. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde leyendo y suplicando por un poco de acción. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué cumpleaños tan aburrido! Se dijo que quizá sería conveniente irse a la cama temprano y justo entonces una lechuza entró volando por la ventana que se había dejado entreabierta. Sonrió con malicia cuando descubrió que era un mensaje de B.L. anunciándole que tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para él.

Bellatrix Lestrange se había convertido en su mentora. Desde que Regulus desapareciera, traicionándoles a todos y mostrándose como un incompetente decepcionante, la bruja se había convertido en su protectora y en su maestra. Pocos eran tan duchos como ella en las Artes Oscuras y Barty no dudó: su regalo sería maravilloso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, conjuró su túnica y su máscara de mortífago y se desapareció rumbo al punto de encuentro señalado por su camarada. A simple vista parecía que no había nadie más en aquel almacén abandonado, un lugar repleto de basura muggle, pero al cabo de unos segundos Bellatrix se dejó ver. Hermosa, sexy y peligrosa como pocas mujeres en este mundo. Barty se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento, aunque siempre le había negado sus favores. Pensó que quizá por una vez se apiadaría de él, pero tenía algo mejor. Algo que le haría disfrutar durante toda la noche.

Bellatrix Lestrange había cazado para él una preciosa muchachita muggle y Barty se encargaría personalmente de sacar a la luz el engendro que era en realidad.

* * *

**VII**

_**24 de junio de 1983**_

La vida no tenía sentido. El mundo mágico era constantemente corrompido por la suciedad de esos asquerosos hijos de muggles, el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y madre estaba muerta. Barty pasaba casi todo el tiempo sometido bajo el influjo de la maldición _imperius_ conjurada por su propio padre, pero a veces experimentaba momentos de lucidez y comprendía que todo estaba mal. Encerrado en su propia casa como un animal, sin más compañía que la de Winky y su padre.

Maldito fuera el viejo cabrón. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por su culpa madre estaba muerta. Por su desmesurado sentido de la justicia, por su crueldad, por su ceguera. ¿Acaso no podía haberse apiadado de su propio hijo durante el juicio? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Barty se había convertido en lo que era por su culpa? Si le hubiera hecho caso, si le hubiera vigilado más de cerca, si no hubiera antepuesto su trabajo a todo lo demás, todo hubiera sido muy distinto.

Cuando Barty se convertía en títere, su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos y el rostro de su madre se hacía presente muy a menudo. La última vez que se vieron, en esa horrible celda de Azkaban, cuando le suplicó que le ayudara y Evelyn Crouch, enferma de dolor, decidió ocupar su lugar y dejarse la vida en ese infierno. Barty la había manipulado, cierto, pero también se había sentido inmensamente agradecido y estaba seguro de una cosa: la quería con todo su corazón. Fue la única persona en todo el mundo digna de su amor.

Ese día se sentía distinto. La intensidad de la _imperius_ era menor, podía notarlo. Supuso que estaba ante una ocasión especial, posiblemente Navidad o su cumpleaños. Sólo en esos momentos su padre le permitía cobrar conciencia de sí mismo.

Estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Las cortinas de su viejo dormitorio estaban descorridas, pero no entraba sol a través de ellas porque el día había amanecido nublado. Perfecto. Barty maldijo entre dientes al distinguir las nubes en lo más alto del cielo; para una vez que sabía dónde estaba y quién era, no hacía sol. Y a él le gustaba el sol desde siempre. Lástima haber nacido en Inglaterra.

Giró la cabeza sólo para comprobar que a su alrededor todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Barty se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, como si en ese instante nada pudiera importarle. Hasta que lo vio a él, de pie junto a la cama. Alto, flaco, con el pelo gris y luciendo un ridículo bigote. Tenía los dientes apretados y la misma mirada dura de antaño. Cuando Barty despertaba de su letargo y hablaba con él, lo único que hacía era reprocharle cosas, así que realmente no sabía qué había sido de su padre en los últimos tiempos.

—Vete, cabrón.

No era sensato hablar de aquella manera. Con rechazos e insultos no conseguiría que su padre le diera información útil ni en un millón de años, pero no soportaba su presencia. Hubo un tiempo en el cual lo necesitó, pero ya no. Lo odiaba y estaba demasiado débil como para vengarse de él, que era lo que realmente quería hacer.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Barty —Dijo sin hacerle el menor caso, con esa voz monótona y apagada que siempre había tenido—. Winky está preparando tu tarta favorita.

—¡Qué os jodan! ¡A ti, a Winky y a su tarta de mierda!

Bartemius suspiró y se sentó junto a su cama. Barty intentó incorporarse, pero apenas movió un brazo se notó muy fatigado. Su padre era cruel: le devolvía la consciencia pero no le dejaba ser dueño de su propio cuerpo.

—No hago esto por ti —Espetó el viejo mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Es por tu madre. A ella le hubiera gustado.

—¿Qué importa ya? Está muerta.

—Por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi…? —Barty soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

—No podía soportar verte en Azkaban. No niego que fui débil y jamás debí ceder a sus súplicas, pero ya no hay marcha atrás —Bartemius apretó los dientes—. No merecía morir allí. Tú tendrías que estar en prisión.

—¿Acaso no lo estoy?

—¿Qué esperabas, Barty? ¿Quieres acaso que te permita campar a tus anchas por el mundo como si no fueras un vulgar criminal?

El joven apretó los dientes. ¿Qué esperaba? Un poco de compasión por parte de su progenitor, no un carcelero. Sólo eso.

—No entiendes nada.

—Es cierto. Y quiero seguir así durante mucho tiempo —El brujo se puso en pie y dio una palmada. Winky apareció de inmediato, cargada con una tarta de pequeño tamaño—. Celebraremos tu cumpleaños y después volveré a lanzarte la _imperius_.

Barty observó con asombro como su padre cortaba el pastel en dos trozos iguales y le entregaba un plato. Olía delicioso y aunque estaba enfadado, decidió que negarse a comer sería una estupidez. Últimamente no disfrutaba de demasiados placeres. Vio como su padre se echaba un pedazo de tarta a la boca y tuvo que reírse.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Te das cuenta de que es la segunda vez que estás presente el día de mi cumpleaños?

Bartemius Crouch no dijo nada, aunque a su hijo le pareció que algo de culpa se reflejaba en su mirada. Mejor. ¡Qué se jodiera!

* * *

**VIII**

_**24 de junio de 1994**_

—Padre. ¿Dónde estás?

Su voz sonó como la de un niño pequeño jugando al escondite. Barty Crouch se sentía más vivo que nunca y deseaba divertirse. Quizá podría haber salido en busca de algún ser desdichado que aplacara sus más bajos y crueles instintos, pero habida cuenta de lo que se traía entre manos eso sería una imprudencia. El regreso del Señor Tenebroso estaba muy próximo y lo conveniente era no hacer ninguna estupidez. Ya tendría tiempo para recuperar la esencia del antiguo Barty cuando el mundo regresara a su orden natural. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y, mientras tanto, estaba su padre.

Lo encontró arrastrándose cerca de la puerta de salida. Era un hueso jodidamente duro de roer. A pesar de que la edad estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y no era tan fuerte como antes, se resistía con ahínco a la maldición _imperius_. Unos días antes lo había encontrado en el jardín, totalmente agotado y a punto de pedir ayuda. Esa noche llegó un poco más cerca.

Barty se detuvo frente a él, con los brazos en jarra y la varita entre los dedos. Chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para ayudar a su progenitor a ponerse en pie.

—No te estás portando bien. ¿Acaso no te he repetido miles de veces que no tienes que escaparte? En casa estás a salvo.

Bartemius le miró con odio. Disfrutó enormemente de esa mirada y consideró que la situación era del todo irónica. ¿Cuántas veces había pronunciado esas mismas palabras su progenitor? Ahora las tornas habían cambiado y, aunque en ocasiones tenía ganas de hacerle sufrir y deshacerse de él, se contenía porque tampoco era conveniente. Tenía planes para él.

—Vamos a comedor. ¿Sabes que Winky ha preparado una tarta de limón? Es mi favorita.

—Déjame, Barty.

—No seas desagradable, padre. Es mi cumpleaños. ¿No quieres venir a mi fiesta? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca te interesó demasiado.

Bartemius murmuró algo y apenas se resistió cuando su hijo lo sentó frente a una mesa elegantemente engalanada.

—Madre siempre se tomó muchas molestias para que la fiesta fuera perfecta, aunque tú nunca tuviste ocasión de comprobar lo mucho que se esforzaba.

—Barty.

—Tenías que trabajar —El joven se sentó a su lado—. ¡Winky, trae la tarta!

La elfina apareció de inmediato. Últimamente se pasaba los días temblando y lloriqueando, así que Barty la despachó de inmediato. No era nada agradable compartir su espacio con una criatura tan patética.

—Madre siempre te excusaba. Decía que eras un hombre muy importante, que tenías que ayudar a detener a los mortífagos porque eran muy malos. Asesinos terribles —Barty hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba una servilleta sobre las rodillas— Dime, padre. ¿Qué sentiste al descubrir que yo era uno de ellos?

Bartemius no respondió con palabras, pero sus ojos lo dijeron todo: asco. Y decepción, vergüenza y dolor.

—¿Nunca has pensado que podría haber sido diferente? A lo mejor, si me hubieras hecho un poco más de caso… Vigilabas de cerca a medio mundo mágico y a mí ni me mirabas. ¿Te das cuenta?

—No.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No fue por mí —Al viejo Crouch le costaba un mundo hablar—. Fuiste tú. Tú decidiste…

Barty se quedó quieto y callado un instante y finalmente se carcajeó. Por lo visto, el viejo seguía teniendo las ideas claras. Le sirvió una porción de tarta antes de seguir hablando.

—Come, anda. Está muy rica —Bartemius apretó los labios—. No seas niño, padre. Venga, come.

Haciendo uso de la _imperius_ obligó a su progenitor a obedecer mientras seguía con la cháchara.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. O tal vez te equivoques, pero eso nunca lo sabremos.

—Déjame.

—No puedo hacer eso, padre. Estaría encantado de poner fin a tu patética existencia, pero tienes una misión que cumplir.

—Bartemius.

—¿Sabes qué misión es? —Barty sonrió como un niño—. Vas a ayudarme a traer de regreso al Señor Tenebroso.

—Está muerto.

—Eso es lo que vosotros creéis, pero estáis muy equivocados. Está aquí, esperando para hacerse poderoso y recuperar su lugar en el mundo mágico.

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Estás loco.

—No, padre —Barty colocó su rostro frente al del viejo, hasta que sus narices prácticamente chocaron—. Estoy más cuerdo que nunca. El Señor Tenebroso regresará y acabará con todos los traidores y los sangresucia. Y tú le ayudarás.

—Jamás.

El horror en su rostro hizo que Barty se echara a reír como un loco. ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando! Aquello era mejor que torturar muggles. Se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y probó su tarta de cumpleaños.

—Está riquísima. Winky se supera año tras año. ¿No crees?

Pero Bartemius Crouch no contestó. Nuevamente estaba sometido a los deseos de su hijo y así sería hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**IX**

_**24 de junio de 1995**_

No.

No era justo. No ahora. No cuando la victoria estaba al alcance de su mano.

El Señor Tenebroso había regresado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que recuperara su poder. Barty podría haber sido recompensado como ningún otro mortífago lo había sido antes, pero lo habían atrapado. Malditos Potter y Dumbledore. Maldito destino que le jodía la existencia cuando más repleto de dicha se sentía.

Además, no quería que le dieran el beso del dementor. Posiblemente su alma no valía gran cosa, pero era la única que tenía y no quería que se la arrebataran. Menos aún en el día de su cumpleaños.

Mientras aquella terrible criatura se acercaba a él, listo para sumirle en la peor de sus pesadillas, Barty recordó los cumpleaños de su infancia, cuando madre le despertaba con un beso y un desayuno copioso y él pasaba el día esperando que padre regresara del trabajo para celebrar a su lado tan señalada fecha. La ilusión, la decepción, la comida y los juegos. Todo lo que alguna vez le hizo sentir vivo y que ahora el dementor le arrebataría para siempre.

No era justo, joder. Por primera vez su padre tenía una excusa auténtica para no acudir a su fiesta. Estaba muerto. Barty pensó en él y una vez más rumió que era su culpa. Había sido un padre terrible, aunque al menos no se reunirían en la eternidad porque las almas que los dementores se llevan no iban a ninguna parte, simplemente desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Eso era lo que le esperaba a él y no era justo. En realidad no había sido tan malo.

Barty sollozó antes de recibir el beso. De él sólo quedaron un cascarón vacío y la nada.

**FIN**


End file.
